mfbeybladefandomcom-20200213-history
Yu Tendo
is one of Dark Nebula's henchman from the Metal Fight Beyblade anime, and manga series. He then later seperated from Dark Nebula after finding out how cruel they really were and became friends with Gingka. He is a member of the Gan Gan Galaxy in Big Bang Bladers currently. Appearance Yū has orange hair, green eyes, pale skin and wears a white robe with a blue collar. He also wears a yellow undershirt beneath it. He is just slightly taller than Kenta. He also wears white shorts and blue/white shoes.He is supposed to be dressed like he's in a beach-for his Flame Libra's main special move is falling sand caused by super sonic vibrations, causing the opponent to slow down, unless it can hover, like eagle. Personality Yū has a very happy personality as he manages to smile and laugh no matter what he's doing or where he is. Most likely due to his age, Yū is also fairly innocent as shown when he decided to join the Dark Nebula because he thought Ryūga was cool. He also loves food as he is frequently seen eating ice cream, pizza and various other items throughout the show. He was the #2 beyblader, behind Ryūga. He is the second player to defeat Gingka Hagane. However, Gingka managed to defeat him in Battle Bladers Tournament (1 vs 1) in the end. He also enjoys giving nicknames to most people. He calls Kyoya Tategami as yoyo, Benkei as Benben, Kenta as Kenchi, Gingka as Gingki, and Hikaru as Hippity-hop. At the end of season 1, he would have been ranked 5 or 6, along with Tsubasa. History: There is not much known about Yū's past except that the first opponent he ever lost to was Ryūga. Anime Beyblade: Metal Fusion Yū was shown in a heated battle against Ryūga in episode 20. The Dark Nebula were recruiting stronger bladers for their goals and somehow stumbled across Yū and his bey, Flame Libra. In the end, Yū lost against Ryūga and that's how Ryūga became Yū's idol as Ryūga was the first person to defeat Yū. His first appearance was in the Survival Battle (Episode 21) where he met the main characters for the first time. He met Kenta and Benkei and helped them out to a first-aid center because Kenta had an injured arm. The two young boys instantly became good friends until they had to battle each other along with Benkei and Hikaru. Even though Yū was against three other people in the Battle Royal, he won by taking them all down with his special move Sonic Wave. With that, only Ginga, Kyoya and Yū were left in the Survival Battle. After Yū won against Kyoya and Ginga, he surprisingly announced to everybody that the Dark Nebula was holding a tournament called 'Battle Bladers'. This is when Ginga and his friends found out that Yū was part of the organization as well, leaving them all confused because he looked so nice and friendly; especially Kenta. After the Survival Battle, Yū was normally seen watching in the sidelines in the Dark Nebula Organization. When Tsubasa joined in, he already didn't like him and had doubts about their new member. (Plus the fact that he lost to him once before.) In episode 27, Yū crossed paths with Hyoma after he won the finals. Yū challenged Hyoma to a battle along with Tsubasa against Kenta in a seperate challenge match. Even in a stadium surrounded by water, Yū was still able to win against Hyoma because of Flame Libra's power. In episode 31, he was matched up against a "boring" light wheel blader and won easily. In episode 32, He participated in the battle royale against Tsubasa, Gingka, Kyoya, Hyoma, and Kenta. He and Tsubasa started arguing over who should get to defeat Gingka. Soon, Eagle and Libra started attacking each other, and Pegasus rushed headlong into the explosion. Kyoya ended up winning the battle because he protected Leone with a tornado. In episode 35, He observed Ryūga's battles with Benkei, Tobio, and Ryūtaro. after that, he used Libra to knock Tsubasa's eagle out of the sky after he and Doji found out Tsubasa was a spy. In episode 36, He watched Tsubasa's match against Ryūga. However, Tsubasa was rescued by Phoenix right before he lost, and Yū complained he didn't get to see the end of Ryūga's special move. In episode 40, He battled Gingka and put up a good fight, but was ultimately defeated. After the battle was over, Gingka offered to be friends with Yū, and he accepted. In episode 42, He battles Mizuchi and Poison Serpent. Doji made a deal with him: If he won, he would leave the Dark Nebula for Gingka and his friends. However, if Mizuchi won, his power would be sacrificed to Ryūga. At first, he thought he was winning, but it turned out that Serpent's tearing pieces off of Libra disrputed its sonic attacks. In a last-ditch attempt, Libra created a blinding light with Inferno Blast, and Yū escaped. In episode 43, He walked into the Battle Bladers arena and collapsed. In the beginning of the next episode, he tells Gingka and co. what happened, and gave Kenta Libra to help him win. However, he still lost. In episode 46-48, He was captured by the Dark Nebula and had to be rescued by Kenta and Hyoma. In episodes 50-51, he watched Gingka's battle with Ryūga and cheered him on. Metal Fight Beyblade Explosion In episode 1, He was entered in a challenge match against Teru. He won and moved on to the final round against Tsubasa. During a heated battle, Masamune appeared and challenged them both to a battle. Tsubasa said he wouldn't battle someone with no manners, so Yū battled him one on one. Ray Unicorno drove Libra into the ground and Masamune announced he was looking for Gingka, who wasn't there. Masamune ran away and Yū was frustrated that he didn't get to finish the battle. In episode 4, He competed in the qualifying rounds for team Japan and ended in fourth with 300 points. He then battled Masamune for a chance a being on the team, but was upset by Masamune creating a new special move to win the battle. In episode 6, He battled the loser of the other round, Tsubasa, but lost. However, He remained on Team Japan as the sub, since Kyoya gave up his position. In episode 8, He and Tsubasa were exploring the Great Wall of China and noticed Masamune's battle with Zhou Xing. Yū pointed out that Zhou Xing had a Virgo, and Tsubasa noticed he used Tai Chi manuevers in battle. After Masamune was defeated, they met up with him and returned to where Gan Gan Galaxy was staying. In episodes 9-11, he watched the matches between Japan and China, which Japan won. In episode 12, He and the rest of Gan Gan Galaxy traveled to Arabia to watch the Arabia vs. Europe matches. They met the Arabian team, Team Desert Blaze, and wished them good luck that night. At the battle, Only a single European blader, Julius Caesar, showed up, but defeated all of the Desert Blaze members to win the match. Yū finally got his wish to compete in the world championships in episode 15, where Masamune was missing for his battle with Aleksei. Yū and Aleksei's battle was fought in a special arena that cancelled out Libra's shockwaves. However, Libra was able to damage the field, and Masamune returned and defeated Puten, nullifying the field. Yū was then able to win the battle with ease. In episode 16, the team traveled to Greece, and met two new bladers, Sophie and Wells, who were European representatives. They snuck into their Festival of Warriors but were caught, and ended up in a three way battle against Sophie, Wells, and Julius Caesar. However, they were all defeated. Deciding they needed to improve their teamwork, Madoka paired them up in random teams for a battle. However, the battle quickly devolved into chaos as the bladers could not work together. Madoka called a stop to the battle ina fit of anger, and only Zhou Xing could calm her down enough to agree to another battle, this time with Team Wang Hu Zhong as the opponents. Yū and Tsubasa battled Chi-Yun and Mei Mei, and when everyone used their special moves at once, the battle ended in a tie. In episode 19, he watched the Wild Fang vs. Team Chandora matches, which Wild Fang won, and the leader, Kyoya, challenged Gingka to a battle. In episode 22, He battled The Masked Bull and Demure alongside Tsubasa. Although their opponents overwhelmed them for most of the match, Tsubasa unleashed his Dark Aura, and defeated not only Bull and Escorpio, but Libra as well. Tsubasa then had to be hospilatized. Battles Beyblades Flame Libra T125 ES: Yū's first beyblade. It is a Stamina type. although it was destroyed by Poison Serpent, its Performance Tip remained intact and he let Kenta borrow it. Libra was repaired sometime in between episode 46 of season 1 and episode 1 of season 2. Special Finishing Move(s): *'Sonic Wave': Yū's first finishing move. He first used this attack on Episode 21 (anime) *'Sonic Buster': Yū's second finishing move. He first used this attack on Episode 22 (anime) *'Last Judgement Inferno': Yū's third finishing move. He first used this attack on Episode 22 (anime). *'Sonic Shield': Yū's fourth finishing move. He first used this attack on Episode 40 (anime). Quotes *"Kenchi, Benben, and what's your name?" *"Lalalalalalalala you almost lost!" *"It's not like bedtime yet!" *"You really did surprise me that time awesome Kenchi...but defeating me is hopeless, hopeless!" *"It's no use you're gonna lose." *"LIbra wins it's time for pegasus to sing the blues!" *"Libra! Sonic Buster!" *"Libra! Inferno Blast!" Trivia *Yū's hair-style is similar to Hikaru's hair-style. *Despite not having a nickname for him, in the season 2 Yū appears to be especially friendly with Tsubasa, showing great concern for him when his Eagle activates and (in Tag Battles) always asking to be his partner and never asking the same thing of anyone else, to which, Tsubasa always agreed. *In season 2 Yu decided to make Madoka the leader of the Gan Gan Galaxy after seeing how scary Madoka is if she's angry. Gallery ImagesCAK7G9U4.jpg|Yu (Far Right) with Masmune, Gingka, and Madoka yuandlibra.jpg|Yu and Libra yualeksei.jpg|Yu vs. Aleksei imagesCAZT2925.jpg|Yu holding Libra IMG_0063.PNG IMG_0064.PNG Yu_tendo_wallpapers.jpg|Yu Tendo collage References Navigation Category:Flame Libra Category:Yuu Tendo Category:Human Category:Dark Nebula Category:Male Category:Team Gan Gan Galaxy Category:Beyblade: Metal Masters Category:Beyblade: Metal Fusion